


Jealousy

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [19]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Rafael and Olivia are in a secret relationship but when Rafael's ex, Yelina, flirts with him she can no longer wait to let the world know he's with her.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got my laptop back so the final days of Christmas will be posted tonight!

SHIP: Barson

Request: Hello! Can you do Barson are secretly dating and go to the same NYPD Christmas party but Barba’s ex shows up and Liv gets jealous when the ex is trying to get him back but he can’t do anything until she can’t take it anymore and kisses him and they’re outed but Liv doesn’t care

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” Rafael whispers in her ear as he wraps his arms around her middle, clasping them over her stomach and pulling her back into his chest, she sways with the movement, willingly rocking back into his warmth.

Olivia turns in his arms appraising his suit with her eyes before gently tugging his black silk tie from underneath his waistcoat and pulling him forward, their lips meeting in a dance well known to them at this point, the rumbling of heat underneath soft presses and sweet flicks of the tongue.

“Careful, mi amor,” Rafael breaks away leaning their foreheads against each other, his breath coming quickly as he struggles to reign himself in. “We have a party to get to and I will not be able to touch you again until we get home, don’t get me all worked up now.”

Liv sighed pressing a final chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away, they hadn’t disclosed yet. Neither of them could think of a reason not to but still, they had not filled out the forms. To be fair they didn’t really need to fill out the forms anyway, since Rafael had been promoted to EADA he no longer worked directly with Liv’s squad but filling out the forms would cover their asses anyway.

They had both agreed that until they disclosed, they wouldn’t tell anyone they were together, unfortunately, that meant they couldn’t go to the Christmas Party together. They couldn’t touch or act overly familiar for a few hours on a night where everyone else would be smiling happily and showing off their dates.

“We really need to sign those forms…” she says, fixing his tie back into his waistcoat. “I don’t like it when no one knows you’re mine.”

Rafael grins at that, he likes being _hers_ , loves that she feels possessive of him in a way he hated others doing. Probably because he feels the same way, he sees the way people look at her, this gorgeous, strong, badass, caring woman who has chosen him.

“I know, soon, I promise,” he means it, he doesn’t want to go to another party without her on his arm, or his in hers.

She smiles at him but it’s not as bright as the other smiles he’s come to know and love, and he knows that she feels the same.

\--

Olivia arrives first and makes her way around the room, greeting those she has to, and chatting with those she wants when Rafael arrives. He draws quite a bit of attention as she knew he would, he is a handsome, well-dressed man with intelligence to match his arrogance,

but there are a few pairs of eyes she wishes would look away. He meets her eyes across the room, a half-smile thrown her way before he makes a move towards the bar.

She can see him from the table she sits at, a bartender immediately making his way towards him, a glowing smile sent Rafael’s way, making him laugh to himself and meet her eyes again. She smiles back and when the bartender returns, they lean in to whisper something in Rafael’s ear, she sees him shake his head and the bartender shrugs his shoulders with a smile, Rafael then leaves a few notes in the tip jar before making his way towards her.

She tries to mask the feeling of jealousy rolling under her skin at the bartender, rationalising that he couldn’t possibly know that Rafael was hers to flirt, kiss and sleep with every day and night. He reads her expression and smirks, and she knows she has been caught. He takes the seat next to her and discreetly lays a hand on her thigh underneath the cloth on the table.

“If it helps, he invited you too, not that he knew it was you, but whatever person was lucky enough to have me, not going to lie that did stroke my ego a little,” she rolls her eyes at him, but the jealousy flows out of her at the fact he didn’t even pretend to be single and just not interested.

The thought that he would rather people knew he was with someone rather than lie completely and tell them he was single somehow helped.

For a while, they are able to sit together bur after some time she knows that they both need to circulate a little more and at least try to be social. She heads in one direction while he heads in the other, the occasionally end up in the same circle but are always talking to someone else.

Eventually, she gets through the last person she needed to at least say ‘hello’ to and glances around the room the see where Rafael is, the jealousy comes back with a vengeance when she realises who he is talking to. Yelina Muñoz, although considering the divorce it is now Yelina Olivo, also known as Rafael’s first love, ex-girlfriend and the ex-wife of his former friend who Olivia believes is now doing time for sexting a minor and possession of child pornography.

Their conversation seems to be going quite well by the smile on her face and the almost-smile on his, however, when she sees Yelina lay her hand on Rafael she can see his expression freeze in discomfort. Yelina doesn’t seem to notice as her hand stay on his arm, smoothing up the material of his suit jacket to his shoulder.

Olivia knows if she walks up to them now there will be no hiding their relationship, she’ll give them away as soon as she opens her mouth. But when Yelina steps closer to Rafael backing him into the bar Olivia snaps and is halfway across the room before she realises what she is doing, but she doesn’t care.

Olivia trusts Rafael but seeing another woman stand so close to him, with her hands on him in public, she just wants it all to stop. She wants to be where Yelina is and she is done waiting.

When she reaches the two Rafael looks relieved to see her and slides out from between Yelina and the bar, only to find himself with an armful of his girlfriend. She kisses him before she can double guess herself and after a moment of hesitation he responds, his hands coming up to her neck, his thumbs tilting her jaw up to the best angle. The soft kisses from earlier are gone and their tongues sliding passionately across each other like waves building and building the feeling.

When they separate, their pupils are blown wide as they hold each other’s gaze.

“I think that cat’s out of the bag,” he mumbles, his lips brushing hers as he speaks.

Olivia kisses him again, “I love you, I don’t care who knows.”


End file.
